1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to radio-frequency integrated circuits, and more particularly, to radio-frequency integrated circuits including inductors and methods of fabricating the same.
2. Related Art
Radio-frequency integrated circuits (RFICs) realized using complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) process technologies are increasingly in demand with the development of mobile communication systems. Performance of the RFICs has been continuously improved as CMOS process technologies are developed to provide high performance MOS transistors. However, there may be some limitations in improving all of functions of the RFICs with only the high performance MOS transistors. This is due to each of the RFICs being configured to include passive elements, such as on-chip inductors employed in analog circuits.
Characteristics of the on-chip inductors formed on a silicon substrate may be influenced by parasitic elements of a silicon substrate. Accordingly, there may be a limitation in improving the characteristics of the on-chip inductors using only process technologies. Recently, various manners have been proposed to improve the characteristics of the on-chip inductors. One of the various manners for improving the characteristics of the on-chip inductors is to increase resistivity of the silicon substrate. However, if the resistivity of the silicon substrate increases, it may be difficult to optimize impurity concentration profiles of well regions and source/drain regions as well as structural profiles of isolation layers in CMOS process technologies.